Green Eyes
by oneslip
Summary: Seiya tem apenas dois dias de vida após o fracasso de Saori e os cavaleiros de bronze na tentativa de reverter o passado. Como podem ser esses dois últimos dias de Seiya? (Songfic – Seiya x Saori)


Saori não dormira a noite inteira, ficou observando o paralítico garoto que estava na entrada da casa cuja Deusa o mantinha, para cuidá-lo. Lágrimas caíam do rosto da garota, lágrimas desenfreadas atrás de soluços enormes. Os cavaleiros de bronze sentiam a tristeza da garota. Sentia-se um lixo, uma escória, um nada. Falhara na missão de salvar a vida que a salvou inúmeras vezes... Não só por isso, também chorava porque graças ao fracasso, perderia o amor de sua vida em dois dias.

- Oh, Zeus, meu pai... Queria poder pedir para dar dois dias felizes para Seiya... Que pelo menos ele pudesse aproveitar esses dois dias que restam para ele, que não tivesse de ficar nessa cadeira. – A garota estava frente a frente com o jovem, que tinha um triste olhar, um olhar cabisbaixo. Lágrimas caíam do rosto de Saori, indo diretamente até o Pégaso. – Desde os tempos antigos dizem que sou sua filha preferida... E deve saber dos meus sentimentos por Seiya... Só te peço dois bons dias, pai. Somente isso. Sei que achou uma afronta ele derrotar seus dois irmãos e muitos filhos teus, mas...

A garota de cabelos lilases perdeu todos os sentidos e caiu inconsciente no chão.

* * *

A manhã brotara cedo. Olhou para os lados e percebeu que estava numa cama daquela casa de campo.

_Honey you are a rock_

_Upon which I stand_

_And I come here to talk_

_I hope you understand_

- Saori, você está bem? – Uma voz doce brotara, se aproximando cada vez mais. Uma voz muito familiar pra jovem.

- Seiya!

A reencarnação de Pallas Atena não hesitou em sair correndo, de encontro ao Pégaso, e abraçá-lo fortemente. O garoto trazia, em uma bandeja, o café da manhã da jovem, que foi ao chão.

- Saori, por que seu cabelo está curto?

Algumas lágrimas começaram a rolar do rosto da jovem, que rapidamente abraçou o cavaleiro que servira tão lealmente.

- Bem... Acho que você não quer falar disso, não é mesmo? Eu respeito. – Sorriu. – Eu encontrei uma carta hoje de manhã, estava endereçada pra você, então... – Estendeu a mão, entregando a carta.

- Seiya... – Sorriu. – Se importa se me deixar ler essa carta sozinha?

- Ahm... Não, não. De maneira nenhuma. – Disse, se retirando. – Quando puder voltar, me avise.

A Deusa começou a abrir a carta e lê-la.

_"Atena,_

_Como você disse em suas preces, não é surpresa que você é a minha filha preferida. Talvez não se lembre, mas o que te originou foi uma dor de cabeça. Junto com ela, também foi criada a cidade Atenas, que hoje serve de morada para você e seus cavaleiros._

_Suas recentes atitudes são, de fato, inaceitáveis e dignas de punição, mas entendo os seus motivos, entendo que defende os humanos cujo tanto considera. Mais inaceitável ainda foram as atitudes do Pégaso, que diversas vezes feriu Deuses, como meus irmãos Poseidon e Hades. Nenhum ser tem o direito de fazer o que teu amado cavaleiro fizera, porém, em consideração a você, eu o poupei várias vezes. Desta vez, porém, é impossível. Não conseguirei tirar a maldição de Hades que o faz vegetar, porém concederei saúde plena nesses dois últimos dias de vida._

_Gostaria de ressaltar também que fizera um voto de castidade, dizendo que nunca iria se casar (sequer namorar, termo que nós, Deuses, desconhecemos totalmente), muito menos perder sua castidade, porém entendo sua tristeza e seu abatimento, também entendo os sentimentos que tem para/com Pégaso. Quem sou eu para julgar? Perseu, Hércules e tantos outros se originaram de casos entre eu e humanas. Este voto está quebrado até o fim destes dois dias._

_Assim que vier a falecer, terá anos de felicidade ao lado de Seiya nos Elísios e retornarão novamente ao Mundo, em novas reencarnações. Torço que da próxima vez, tudo saia corretamente e possam viver com felicidade._

_Perdão por não poder ajudar._

_Com amor,_

_Zeus."_

Saori sentira lágrimas caírem de seus olhos, como vinham acontecendo diversas vezes nas últimas semanas. Até mesmo Shun, o mais sentimental entre os cinco cavaleiros mais íntimos de Saori, havia falado que deveria cessar o choro. Simplesmente não conseguia. Era bom saber que Seiya estava vivo, mesmo que ferido, e agora não havia mais volta.

De longe, o Pégaso pode ouvir o desespero da garota cujo nutria um sentimento puro e amoroso. Entrara no quarto, preocupado, e se deparou com ela lendo a mesma carta vezes e mais vezes. Em um ato de pura preocupação, puxara a carta da mão da Deusa e começara a ler.

- SEIYA, SOLTA ISSO AGORA! – Já estava tentando pegar a carta das mãos dele, que continuava a bloqueá-la com a outra mão, podendo ler a carta desta maneira. – VOCÊ É SURDO? EU DISSE PRA VOCÊ ME DEVOLVER ISSO!

Foi falho. O cavaleiro leu a carta inteira e deixou-a cair no chão, abraçando a jovem.

- Não quero que se sinta culpada por o que acontecerá daqui a dois dias.

- É tudo culpa minha... Eu não deveria ter feito daquela maneira, eu não poderia ter falhado na chance que tive em te trazer de volta.

_The green eyes_

_Yeah the spotlight_

_Shines upon you_

_And how could_

_Anybody_

_Deny you? _

- Não, não é sua culpa. Se tudo isso está acontecendo, é porque eu, de livre e espontânea vontade, decidi dar minha vida por você, Saori. Não por Atena, mas sim por você, pela garota que eu... – Suspirou e parou de falar. Um pequeno sorriso surgiu no rosto da Deusa.

- Continue...

- Pela garota que eu amo. E se os seus sentimentos corresponderem os meus, como diz nessa carta, vamos aproveitar esses dias como se não houvesse amanhã, o que de fato não haverá, pelo menos pra mim.

- _Aishiteru_, Seiya-kun.

- Vem, vamos sair dessa casa. Acho que já passei muito tempo nela. – Riu. – Vamos curtir os melhores dias das nossas vidas.

Saori apenas sorria, ainda com o rosto vermelho de tanto chorar. Era incrível uma pessoa que morreria daqui há menos de 48 horas estar em uma animação tão grande.

Foram até uma cachoeira perto dali. Seiya jogou sua camisa para longe e entrou só de shorts.

- Ué, você não vai entrar, Saori?

- Eu não trouxe biquíni. – Disse, envergonhada. – Acho melhor ficar aqui fora mesmo...

Surpreendeu-se ao ver uma perna puxando-a. O Pégaso levara até a água, mesmo vestida. Decidiu dar o troco, molhando-o diversas vezes enquanto sorria. O jovem decidiu dar um mergulho e fora acompanhado da garota, que o encontrara debaixo d'água, com uma aparência amigável e alegre. Retribuiu a feliz face, indo até ele e o beijando. Era o primeiro beijo deles e nem na superfície fora. Talvez Julian Solo, o receptáculo de Poseidon, considerasse isso uma afronta. Afinal, odiava Seiya e amava Saori. Estavam se beijando em seus domínios!

Subiram depois de um tempo, já sem fôlego nenhum, graças ao tempo que ficaram sem respirar debaixo d'água.

- Ei... – Disse o garoto, chamando a atenção pra si. – Que aconteceu pro seu cabelo ficar tão curto? – Fez cara tristonha, como se soubesse que havia sido um sacrifício para tentar salvar Seiya. Em vão.

- Tive de dá-lo pra uma bruxa me levar até Chronos, o Deus do tempo. Dizem que um fio de cabelo de Atena rende mais cem anos de vida... Em vão. – Deu um sorriso amargo, triste.

_I came here with a load_

_And it feels so much lighter_

_Now I've met you_

_And honey you should know_

_That I could never go on_

_Without you_

_Green eyes_

- Foi uma linda ação da sua parte... – Seu rosto estava sério, centrando apenas nos curtos cabelos da Deusa. – Obrigado.

- Era o mínimo que eu poderia fazer...

- Não me arrependo de nada que fiz. Tudo foi por você. – Sorriu. – Tudo ficou mais fácil... Porque eu tinha você ao meu lado.

_Honey you are the sea_

_Upon which I float_

_And I came here to talk_

_I think you should know _

* * *

Era noite. O cavaleiro e a Deusa já haviam se alimentado e estavam agora deitados em uma cama. Saori apoiava a cabeça no peito do garoto enquanto o mesmo entrelaçava suas mãos nas costas da garota, abraçando-a. Quando acordassem, faltariam apenas vinte e quatro horas pro garoto ir embora...

Lembrou-se dos momentos tenebrosos que passara nas batalhas contra Hades e Poseidon, sem contar no sofrimento que teve no Santuário e em Asgard. Todas as vezes, quem a salvou foi ele. Ainda se lembra de quando Shun a falou como Seiya tirou-a daquele Grande Suporte Principal, colocando sua vida em perigo, podendo ser reduzido a nada graças à iminente força da criação de Poseidon.

Subitamente, beijou o garoto. Não era um beijo calmo, era um beijo realmente apaixonado e parecia não ter mais fim. Em um ato carnal, tirou a camiseta do garoto e começou a desabotoar sua blusa.

- É isso mesmo que quer? – Olhou Seiya, apreensivo.

- Quero ser sua. – Sorria, fitando o garoto intensamente.

- _Hai_... Não que já não seja, – Ouviu apenas alguns risos da garota, prosseguindo o que dizia. – mas sua vontade será seguida.

_The green eyes_

_You're the one that_

_I wanted to find_

_Anyone who_

_Tried to deny you_

_Must be out of their mind_

Despiram-se rapidamente e começaram a se beijar intensamente. Seiya beijava o pescoço da garota, que soltava leves gemidos. Depois de alguns minutos, Seiya penetrou-a, enquanto a fitava, como sempre. Chegaram ao ápice e adormeceram ali...

* * *

Assim que acordou, Saori sentiu o brilho do Sol bater em seus olhos. Incomodada, enfiou a cabeça dentro do cobertor. Tinha se dado conta que quebrou o voto de castidade depois de milhares de séculos. Sentia-se feliz. Não por estar "namorando" pela primeira vez, nem por ter perdido a virgindade. Sentia-se feliz pois o tal voto fora quebrado pelo garoto que amava.

Levantou-se e vestiu a camisa do garoto que estava no chão, indo em direção a ele e o abraçando. Tomaram um banho e depois o café e sentaram-se na varanda da casa.

- Que vamos fazer hoje? – Seiya batera o dedo no queixo diversas vezes, tentando ter uma ideia do que poderiam fazer.

- Não sei. Como é seu... – Engoliu seco, o mesmo fez o garoto. – Bem, você decide.

- Bem, primeiro deveríamos ir até o vilarejo comprar algo pra cá, porque não tem quase nada.

- Sim, mas nada de exagero, pois amanhã mesmo – uma lágrima caiu dos olhos da garota, indo até o chão. – irei sair daqui.

O garoto levantou-se e estendeu a mão para Saori levantar-se. Assim que se levantou, foi surpreendida com abraço forte. Uma triste cosmo-energia emanava de Seiya.

- _Arigatou_.

- Hã?

- _Arigatou_, Saori. Obrigado por ter me deixado lutar por ti, foram os melhores anos da minha vida. Não poderia ter pedido nada além de defender quem amo.

- _Gomen_, Seiya. Não queria ter passado por isso com você... Só queria ser feliz ao seu lado. Pra sempre.

_The green eyes_

_You're the one that_

_I wanted to find_

_Anyone who_

_Tried to deny you_

_Must be out of their mind_

- E fui feliz, vou ser novamente quando tivermos nosso descanso eterno. – Sorriu, beijando a testa da garota. – Agora vamos, não quero ficar falando de tristezas ou do passado árduo no meu último dia.

Foram até o vilarejo e tiveram sorte, poucos os reconheceram e ninguém foi falar com a deusa Atena e o lendário cavaleiro de Pégaso, que já havia salvo a Terra diversas vezes. Seiya tentava evitar contatos diretos com Saori, com medo de sua reputação de Deusa cair ao ser vista com um mortal, mas não foi o mesmo que passou pela cabeça da garota. Ela insistia em segurar as mãos dele por todo o percurso, insistia em deitar a cabeça em seu ombro e dar sorrisos bobos. O garoto, é claro, não aguentava. Tinha que retribuir todos os gestos de carinho. Foi perdendo seus medos e se rendendo à doçura da garota. Estava aproveitando seus últimos momentos enquanto vivo...

Voltaram para a casa e pegaram uma cesta, fazendo vários doces e lanches, pretendiam fazer um piquenique. Chegaram até um belo bosque e sentaram-se abaixo da maior árvore que encontraram. A tranquilidade era imensa ali, os jovens trocavam olhares doces e apaixonados. Quem diria? Saori e Seiya, que tanto brigavam no início e dando tão bem? Não era mais surpresa para ninguém que a Deusa tinha Pégaso como seu cavaleiro preferido, mas mesmo assim, os quatro cavaleiros de bronze, que eram mais íntimos dos dois, estranhavam e muito aquilo. Calmamente, o cavaleiro se deitou e viu a garota de cabelos lilases encostar sua cabeça em seu peito.

- Seiya... – Disse, com os olhos fechados e um sorriso de ponta a ponta. – Vou sentir tanto a sua falta... – Algumas lágrimas caíram do rosto da jovem, que continuava a sorrir.

- Também irei. – De forma terna, beijou a testa da garota e puxou-a para si, abraçando-a. – _Aishiteru_, Saori.

Acabaram adormecendo ali, no meio da verde grama. Não demorou muito para acordarem e irem se deliciar com o que havia na cesta. Alegria. Era isso que sentiam, mesmo com certo medo lá no fundo.

Após comerem, Saori puxou Seiya para si, beijando-o de forma apaixonada e fora correspondida, é claro. Só se afastaram para tomar ar.

- Puxa... – Seiya suspirou. – Você me beijou como se não houvesse amanhã. – Gargalhou.

- Não brinca com isso, Seiya. – Uma lágrima caiu do rosto da garota. Fora a primeira repreensão que ouviu da Deusa naqueles dois dias. – Você não tem ideia de como vai ser doloroso pra mim.

- Não só pra você... – Fitou-a e abaixou a cabeça em seguida.

_I came here with a load_

_And it feels so much lighter_

_Now I've met you_

_And honey you should know_

_That I could never go on_

_Without you_

Olharam para o Céu. Estava escurecendo. Seria a última noite de Seiya e o desespero tomava conta de Saori. Sabia que nesse momento, a espada de Hades deveria estar a poucos centímetros do coração de seu amado e aquilo doía nela, fazia-a se sentir culpada, fazia-a se sentir um lixo. Pensou, pensou, pensou e, além da morte do garoto, só pensava em uma coisa: Morrer logo, para ter o tempo perdido com o garoto.

Chegaram a casa e tiveram o seu último momento íntimo, fazendo amor novamente. Ao terminarem, Seiya foi tomar um banho e pode ouvir o choro descompassado dela. Vestiu-se e a abraçou, ternamente. Olhou para o relógio na parede e passavam-se de dez horas. Jogou-se na cama, sorrindo para a garota, que riu da atitude dele. Virou-se para ela e entrelaçou uma mão na mão da garota.

- Saori... – O sorriso do garoto ficava cada vez maior e a expressão cada vez mais triste. – Já consigo sentir a espada chegar perto do meu coração... Talvez essas horinhas de sono sejam o que me resta. – Encostou sua testa na testa da garota, fitando-a de uma forma cada vez mais apaixonada. – E eu só quero que saiba que nada teria sentido se não fosse você.

O Pégaso esperava ver a garota chorando, mas ela o abraçou e retribuiu o sorriso, estava triste, mas tentava esconder aquilo.

- Seiya... Iremos nos encontrar nos Elísios e nada irá nos separar lá.

- Sim!

Não tardou muito para adormecerem, abraçados em si.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Saori acordara por volta das sete horas. Primeiro abriu um olho, em seguida abriu o outro. Esfregou-os, sorrindo, mas o sorriso saiu alguns segundos depois, quando pensou no cavaleiro. Levantou-se e foi até o banheiro, nenhum vestígio. Foi até a cozinha e nada havia, foi até a sala e não vira nada. Assim que saiu, encontrou o corpo do garoto, jogado no chão com uma carta em suas mãos. O semblante de Seiya era feliz, alegre. Hypnos disse que a salvação eterna era a morte, somente ela livrava o homem de todo o sentimento negativo. E o garoto agora estava livre...

A Deusa abaixou-se, chorando. Sentia-se culpada e triste, perdera o homem que amava graças ao Imperador do Inferno, perdera o homem que partilhou com ela momentos tão felizes e tristes, perdera o homem que deu a ela os dois melhores dias de sua vida. Apoiou a cabeça do mesmo em seu colo, derramando lágrimas sobre o cadáver. Abriu a carta e começou a lê-la.

_"Saori-san,_

_Antes de qualquer coisa, gostaria de te agradecer por ter dado a mim a oportunidade de passar dois dias ao seu lado, sem mais ninguém, sem mais nenhuma preocupação. Quero agradecer por ter permitido a esse simples cavaleiro de bronze a possibilidade de poder desfrutar dos teus doces lábios, que jamais foram tocados. Esses últimos dias de minha vida foram os melhores, com certeza, simplesmente porque pude viver cada segundo sem nenhuma preocupação. Diga aos meus amigos que sua segurança está nas mãos deles agora e que jamais os perdoarei caso não cuidem de você como merece._

_Vou te esperar no Elísios até o fim dos tempos, minha Deusa, pois és a única detentora do coração indomável de Pégaso."_

- Ah, Seiya... – Suspirou. – Juro que te darei o velório mais bonito. Seu corpo ficará no lugar mais sagrado do Santuário, lugar que combateu tantas vezes... Vou te enterrar na minha sala, Seiya. Só assim poderei estar com você sempre.

Sentiu a presença de um cosmo triste. Era Shun, que já sabia do destino de Seiya e viera ajudar a garota, que estava visivelmente abalada.

- Saori... Vamos, levarei Seiya e o enterraremos.

- O enterro dele... – Disse, tirando suas lágrimas do rosto. – Vai ser na sala da Deusa Atena. É o mínimo que posso fazer por ele. Ele merece ficar no lugar mais santo de todo esse maldito Santuário que o levou de mim e só assim o terei próximo de mim...

- Entendo... Ficarei com você nesses próximos dias. Quero ser seu braço amigo nesse momento, Saori. Sei o quão triste está porque sei de seus reais sentimentos por ele. – Sorriu, também enxugando as lágrimas.

Shun levou o garoto, enquanto Saori portava uma mala com suas roupas e algumas lembranças de Seiya.

_Green eyes_

_Green eyes_

_Ohohohoh_

_Ohohohoh_

_Ohohohoh_

_Ohohohoh_

**x-x**

A morte do Pégaso ocorrera há três semanas e, desde então, a poderosa Deusa Pallas Atena não pensava em outra coisa a não ser suicídio. Já não aguentava mais, a depressão ia tirando sua vontade de viver. Além disso, estava com muito enjoo e não se alimentava há dias. Shun já suspeitava o que tinha Saori. Levara exames de gravidez para a garota e o resultado não foi diferente do esperado: Saori chocou-se ao ver que tinha um filho em seu ventre... Um filho de Seiya.

- Esse filho que carrego... – Sorria, mesmo com algumas lágrimas no rosto. – É fruto do meu amor com Seiya. E eu prometo que irei zelá-lo com todas as minhas forças.

_Honey you are a rock_

_Upon which I stand..._

* * *

**Notas Finais:** Hey! :) Bem, sou novo aqui e tenho tentado escrever algumas fics Saori x Seiya (meu casal preferido no anime) e essa foi, com certeza, a que eu mais me dediquei, então eu peço, encarecidamente, que me dêem o feedback dela, seja pelo review ou por Private Messaging ;-; Obrigado por lerem! :D


End file.
